


【Graves/Newt及拉郎衍生】Quartet（云图四重奏）

by EllenGreen163



Category: Birdsong (BBC 2012), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Hart's War (2002), The Theory of Everything (2014), Total Recall (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenGreen163/pseuds/EllenGreen163
Summary: 六重奏去掉了两个（实在凑不够）





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者】阿绿/EllenGreen  
> 【警告】第三个故事是RPS，在我的时间线中没有汉娜，没有结婚。这两个人都是单身，这样的前提。但是还是RPS，不喜就点叉出去。

1.

1912年的四月，纽特在霍格沃兹念书的第五个年头，他第一次见到帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，那个时候对方二十三岁。  
他穿着MACUSA傲罗统一标配的长风衣，跟自己的哥哥站在斯卡曼德家的花园中，身形高大，挡住了正在缓缓落下的夕阳，逆光中，纽特甚至没有察觉到自己怀里抱着的角驼兽幼崽跳了下去。  
直到那个温柔的美国人把那只调皮的神奇生物重新举到他眼前，他说：“我想，这是属于你的吧？”  
“谢、谢谢。”那时纽特有点紧张。  
纽特太年轻了，他们之间相差了八年的时光，那是他怎样都追不回来的差距，他的思想，他的阅历，他的选择，一切的一切都跟那个他喜欢的人差了太多，仿佛与自己隔着山、隔着海的那个年长的一方，看起来那么遥远，但是纽特愿意翻山越岭，劈风斩浪，无论对方愿意等他与否，他都要追逐对方的脚步，直到站在他的身边。他想着，如果有一天，我能与你并肩，我能到达你所在的地方。但是现实没有小说来得那么戏剧化，纽特读过不少麻瓜小说，但是他的爱不过是平凡而普通地出现，就那么地出现了。然而现实比小说拥有更多的细节，更加的色彩斑斓，书中的世界是作者创造的，纽特无法做出影响，但是他身处的现实，他却能做出些许改变，并让自己参与其中。那些青春期的情动，一点点积累，当他察觉之时，一别经年，期间无数的过往，他们见面，分开，聊天，写信，爱情早已爬满了他的心。他一开始视帕西瓦尔为自己的兄长，同时是师长，但是后来——  
六年级，纽特从霍格沃兹退学，他没什么太大的反应，只不过是感觉让家人失望了，纯血的斯卡曼德家居然出了个连毕业证都拿不到的巫师。不过他并不在意，功课不是他所努力的方向，他也无意以优秀的N.E.W.T.s全A成绩进入魔法部任职，那是他哥哥，不是他。他想做的事情太多，然而学校与家庭一直是束缚，于是他远走他乡，就算他得不到所有人的祝福，那也没关系，反正帕西瓦尔支持他做的一切，他的爱人无条件地支持他所做的一切，他们在战争中互表心意，在法国南部雾气弥漫的森林中耳鬓厮磨，在高大的杉木下做爱，他们亲密无间，那可能是他们相聚的最长一段时光。战争结束之后，纽特继续他的旅行，除了必要的跟家里定期书信联系，当然还有与帕西瓦尔的通信——他们就像所有那些身处异地的恋人，珍惜着对方的每一封来信和每一句问候，除此之外，他与其他人没什么交流，无非是经过一个地方暂且住下，结交一些朋友而后再离开，居无定所。希望那些神奇动物被世人理解支撑着他走过荒无人烟的沙漠，小腿陷入倾斜的沙丘中，那样的角度只有植物才能扎根，他必须走得很快，不然就会是走一步却退半步。每一次的迈开都会带出很多埋在下面略带潮湿的沙粒进入他的靴子。每走过一段路程他就要脱下鞋子甚至袜子，清理其中细小的沙子。而当他带着弗兰克走出沙漠时，他的每片脚趾甲都是乌青的。沙地很软，但是太多太多的沙子聚集在一起，被他的脚趾踩实，顶在靴子的最前端，硬邦邦的。白天时如果他不怕扎脚，会只穿着袜子踩着滚烫的沙子前行，下午六点不到时就要赶快穿好鞋子，沙子变冷的速度快到你无法想象。  
纽特自己也是这样，好像柔软的细沙，容器是什么形状，它就是什么形状；当细沙从指缝落下，没什么不能通过，没什么能阻止它。纽特看似好欺负，没什么脾气。他善良柔软，却活得随性，那些成长中的点点滴滴塑造了他，他觉得自己是坚强的。  
这些都没什么。  
他知道自己想去哪里，他知道自己想做什么。等他到达那里，再给自己定一个新的目标。  
周而复始，他永远都有前行的方向。  
——你哥哥跟我说你在埃及，好在你的通信地址一直是你的皮箱。我在纽约一切安好。我从未去过沙漠，那里什么样？  
那里啊。  
纽特给自己加了一个保温咒之后坐在自己的皮箱上，看起来四周都是一模一样的沙漠，找块石头坐下都费劲。他在橘色火光的映照下书写着回信。脸被烤得有些疼，后背却承受着冰冷的夹杂着沙粒的风，他打了个哆嗦，墨水于是弄脏了信纸。他撇撇嘴，没关系的，反正帕西瓦尔不会在意的。  
如果我能带你看到我所见到的风景，如果此时你在我身边。  
夜晚的沙漠很特别。同样的黄色的沙，不同的墨蓝色的天空，没有似乎要蒸发一切水分的艳阳，接近白色的月亮温婉安静，被钻石一般的无数星星所环绕。纽特从未见过那么多的星星，即便是在霍格沃兹的占星课上，也没那么多。仿佛只靠星光就能照亮整片沙漠，也许他应该放弃白天的徒步，选择夜晚赶路，因为北斗星所在的方向永远清晰。但是星光是冷的，不像自己面前燃烧的火焰。此时此刻的他忘记了自己旅行的目的，甚至是意义。他想着，就算他自己死在这里也没关系。  
不，我舍不得。  
如果要死的话，我希望跟你一起死去。  
大自然的面前，所有的一切都变得渺小，他不过是这长无尽头的时间线上的一点，能算得了什么呢？太渺小了，无论是从时间还是从空间上来感受，人类都太渺小了，却还是在挣扎着不同的选择，想着看似重要的事情，纠结着大概是无关紧要的名誉与地位。  
当然了，他不过是说说罢了。他不希望死去，他想好好活着，跟他爱的人一起好好活着。  
他提笔写道——这里看上去都是一样的，风景无比地单一。若是你来看，怕是不出半天就烦了吧。我在这里救下了弗兰克，我第一次遇到活生生的雷鸟。他受了很重的伤，他属于美国，他的家在亚利桑那州，我想带他回家。想我吗？我们就要见面了。在纽约等我，好吗？  
当他在开罗的集市购买送给对方的礼物时再次收到了帕西瓦尔的来信——当然，我想念你，我想念你的神奇动物们，我想念你的声音，想念你的身体，我想念你的一切。我在这里等你，一直都在。  
他一直在等我。  
他一直在等我，等我追上他。  
想到这里，纽特加快了回家的脚步。  
家，有帕西瓦尔在的地方，就是他的家。  
等我回家。  
等我。

2.

很抱歉上次我因为学校的事务不能在家多待两天接待您和您的女儿，弗朗索瓦丝还好吗？我父亲说您和他曾是一个连的战友，我虽然在耶鲁念法学，但是我平时也会写点小说，就是随便写写，有时会刊登在校报上。他说您曾经很多次死里逃生，这听起来，好像是有什么护身符？我不知道您愿不愿意跟我讲讲那些经历？我父亲总是说我太过理想化，他说像我这样的人不适合当律师。我还没有经历过庭审，我才刚开始念二年级，好吧，也不算刚开始，这个学期就要结束了，但是我在课本上会读到一些，怎么说，不那么是非分明的案件，而说实话我并不太会判断这其中的价值取向，有关于我到底是应该坚持正义还是维护人权？当然，正义也许只是我自己的正义。我父亲是个军人，他的行为标准是继承于他的父亲，我不想这样。所以，请原谅我这么冒昧的请求，我希望能得到一些除家人以外的年长者的建议。  
以及，提前祝您和您的女儿，圣诞快乐。  
汤姆·哈特  
1938年12月13日

谢谢您的回信，维斯福德先生。我成长在一个父亲会为我做一切决定的环境中，我也总被别人称为“纨绔子弟”，也许吧。我真的很谢谢您愿意跟我说说这些，也谢谢您愿意抽出时间来听我讲身边的这些琐事。我们这代人没有经历过战争，而您在我这个年纪就已经在战场上去面对生死，我大概一辈子都做不到那么勇敢吧。我想象自己站在狭窄的地道中，只能听到同行战友的呼吸声以及从更深的里面传来的回音，有时屏住呼吸，耳朵贴住土块，去听敌军说了什么，那个时候还要一边担心会不会有德国人从拐角处突然地开枪，或者……我很抱歉，是我的询问让您再次想起这些曾经的伤心事。我不知道自己这样跟您提起“正义”什么的字眼会不会显得很幼稚，我可能还是没什么阅历，所以对什么事情都很看重。但是如果幼稚就是坚持自己的原则，那么我愿意一辈子就这么幼稚下去。我相信在这个宇宙中有那么一个时刻，或者有那么一个世界，在那里，所有都如童话一般，鲜花可以永远盛开，好人可以善始善终，正义可以战胜邪恶。我父亲总是说等我长大就不会这么想了，但是，我不想被改变。如果有天一定要我做出两难的抉择，我想……不，到时候再说吧。  
另外，您说弗朗索瓦丝想要我的一张照片留作纪念，我找了很久才找到一张合影，旁边的人是我的同院系好友汉克。  
汤姆·哈特  
1939年2月7日

很抱歉一直没有给您写回信，我刚从期中考试解脱出来，就像所有那些耶鲁的学生。深夜的图书馆灯火通明，每个人都很努力，而我又不算聪明，只能加倍地念书。您在上一封信中提及的那个笔记本，我回家时找到了，很抱歉我这么晚才回信告知您，我本想带回学校再寄出的——因为我家附近并没有邮局，但是我却再次忘了，看我这脑子，于是我赶紧写信想告诉您那个本子找到了，不知道您想要我寄到这个收信的地址还是寄到您家？想必那是很重要的东西，我没有翻看，但是其中有些夹着的纸张掉出来了，对，所以我还是看了，抱歉，我想说的是，您画得真好。连我父亲都不知道您会画画。我是个不懂艺术的人，我也没有经历过战争，我不知道当您站在战火烧过的焦土之上，画着破碎的骨头和细小的野花时，是什么样的感受。我从纸面上看到残酷与美好同在，我不知道，我想，也许，大概只有生死才是重要的吧……因为我自己的生命并不会受到那样的威胁，所以可能这就是为什么我还在纠结别的无关紧要之事吧。我并没有像您那样幸运，可以遇到一位挚爱一生的女子，我知道您为了她可以做任何事，爱情滋润人心但是也使人盲目，请原谅我说出这样的话，任何事物都有其两面性。弗朗索瓦丝有一位好父亲，他错过了一次便知道不能再错过第二次。感谢您的来信，如果您不介意我鲁莽幼稚的看法，还请继续与我通信。  
汤姆·哈特  
1939年4月30日

您确定要让我保管这个素描本吗？我是说，我很荣幸。战争再一次地开始了，我遵从父亲的安排在后方工作，成为一名军人报效祖国，大概是，不会去前线了吧。我一边庆幸一边遗憾，不知道哪种情绪更多一点。您在上一封信中说到您的好友维尔上尉，他妈妈寄来的手织毛衣还有他……以大众的观点来看，同性之间不能相爱，但是我认为爱情没有对错，没有什么应该不应该，我相信您也是这样认为的，否则您也不会在发现他的遗物之后那么后悔曾让他去跟女人找乐子。至于，弗朗索瓦丝倾心于我……我很抱歉，我不能回应她的感情，若是她想知道原因的话，您可以跟她说我的心另有所属。这确实是一方面的原因，另一个更大的问题是，我还没有成为我想成为的那个人。于我自己，我还没有能力去爱一个人，我无法给对方任何完完全全属于我自己而非继承于我父亲的东西，请原谅我的拒绝，代我谢谢她的倾心。  
又及，我看到随信附上的您女儿的画，我想说，我并没有她印象中的那般帅气。  
汤姆·哈特  
1939年11月26日

许久没有收到您的来信，也许是战火所迫，连邮局的人都要去前线吧。我被强制远离战场，生活多少有些无聊。恐怕您会笑话我吧，无非是脑子一热就想去前线杀几个德国人，但是战争的残酷我又知道多少呢？您说过，别觉得羞耻，战争中死去的那些士兵，都是别人的儿子，或是别人的父亲，他既然有能力让我远离这一切，我不应该对他有所抱怨。闲暇时候，我也会翻看《美国军事法庭手册》，因为并不能接触到什么法律相关的书籍，也就是那几本军事法庭手册，我想说，这跟我在课上所学的有很大差别。如果可以，我想在战争结束之后继续我在耶鲁的学业，如果必须重新从一年级开始念起，那也没问题。我父亲本想让我大学毕业就直接听从他的安排工作，但是我总想寻找一点别的可能性，我不喜欢既定的人生，我希望能有些不一样的事情发生。我已经听从了他的安排退学参军，我想我不能再听从第二次了。未来是这样，事业是这样，爱情也是这样。我到现在还没有跟那个人表明心意，我努力地缩短差距，我希望能因为对方而成为一个更好的人，正因为难以到达，所以无比美丽。然而有时半夜惊醒，又担心永远地错过开口的机会。  
又及，我很高兴得知弗朗索瓦丝订婚的消息，恕我不能当面送上祝福。  
汤姆·哈特  
1941年5月11日

我不知道我还能不能活着出去。明天我的朋友就要被宣判死刑，他明明没有杀人，却成为了所谓的战争的牺牲品。可笑，我甚至没有参与到战争中，我甚至不是在执行什么军事任务中被俘。这大概就是两难的抉择了吧，我不能阻碍长官的逃走计划，他们要去炸毁那个伪装成制鞋厂的兵工厂；可是我的朋友就要这样变成一个杀人犯吗？他做了那么多的努力，成为一名军官，成为一个飞行员；他可以不在乎那么多的事情，只是想要在他的家乡做一个抬头挺胸的人，一个跟其他白人没有任何差别的人。凭什么？凭什么是他？又凭什么是我？为什么要让我做这个选择？  
我自然是不可能在终审之前得到您的回信了，虽然我能在这里给外面寄信，日内瓦公约，但是我不想那些德国人拆开我的信件，一遍遍地检查这其中是不是有什么密文。从见到您的第一面起，我尊敬您为我的师长与父辈，我处处请教，希望能得到一些不同的建议。我还有一个最后的处理办法，最完美的办法，我的朋友不会被判刑，我的长官也能顺利完成他认为对的事情，我希望我不会用到这最后的处理办法。若是用到，这就是我最后一封寄给您的信，我想，我对您，早就不止是尊敬与仰慕了，我的感情，不管您接受与否，我都一定要说了。如果我最后能活下来回到家中，这封信便不会寄出，我还未成为我想成为的那个人，我不会停下我追逐的脚步；如果没有……它会随我的遗物被统一整理，如果能顺利到达我父亲的手中，他会替我寄给您。我不想给您什么负担，您也没有做出什么让我误会的事，我只是，请让我勇敢一次。  
汤姆·哈特  
1945年2月18日

3.

“我找到一些信件，很久之前了，我还在上公学的时候，有次假期去姨妈家，然后在阁楼发现的这些信件，还有一些照片。似乎是我一个远房的叔叔还是姑妈的父亲，法国那边的亲戚了，太久远了，我姨妈也记不清。但是，你看照片上的这个人。”  
科林拿着埃迪递过来的照片，看着对方指着的那个人，简单干净的西装，像是个学生。  
“长得像你吧？”  
“确实……这……”科林没有继续说话，他知道这个人是谁。  
汤姆·哈特。  
还有那些画。  
1938年开始的那些书信来往，维斯福德上校和那个几乎可以算是自己孩子年龄的中尉之间的友谊，通过泛黄的信纸被留到了现在，这么久，现在是2016年的年底。  
他总是想起他跟埃迪，他们是好朋友，因为《神奇动物在哪里》而相识。J·K·罗琳笔下的魔法世界，惊艳了整个世界，他自己是不怎么看哈利·波特系列的，他总是在访谈时开玩笑，也许就是因为他不是哈迷，所以他的角色，啧，是吧？他知道镜头之外的那些喜欢他的粉丝会捶胸顿足，说他怎么就不能给帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯设计一个好点的结局？那可是他自己的角色啊？  
也许他被丢在某个不为人知的地方，然后饿死。科林·法瑞尔倒是觉得这种死法挺浪漫。  
魔法世界，也许真的有吧。随着上世纪末很多重大理论的提出，阿尔伯特·爱因斯坦，斯蒂芬·霍金，甚至无数无数的科幻小说家，他们都偏好平行世界这个题材。  
我们的世界是很多的世界，如果把时间线比作纵线，不同的世界是横线，所有纵横的线交错构成一张无边无际的网，每个交点便是不同时间的不同世界。我们这个世界与其他的世界，通过相同的时间进程而有所联系，甚至有所影响。  
或者也有这样的观点，未来不可知，但是未来却是已经形成的。我们生活过的世界与时间是一条无限延伸的线，它可以走向任何一个方向，不同的方向则是不同的世界，但是一旦我们做出选择，一旦这个时间点过去，那么其他可能的世界就瞬间死去，我们就向着那个既定的未来一路狂奔直到结局，直到终结。  
太多的可能性，人类总在追寻着自己别的可能性，他们总是贪心。  
因为，如果是另一个世界，会不会有所不同？比如我不是科林·法瑞尔，而你不是埃迪·雷德梅尼。我们平凡地相遇，平凡地表白，平凡地过一辈子。而不是像现在这样，遮遮掩掩。他们是演员，是公众人物，他们可以不结婚，但是他们不能轻易出柜，同样地，他们不能轻易地对同性表白。  
若是平行世界，也许我会在某天突然拿出口袋里的银色对戒，那上面刻着我们两个人的名字缩写。我把戒指放到你的手心而后你会笑着问我为什么买戒指，我们不需要结婚就可以在一起，这个仪式有什么用。尽管这么说着，你还是把戒指戴上，而后再抓过我的无名指。  
从此绑定一生。  
但是现实就是现实了。  
这个世界就是这个世界了。  
“这可能真的挺神奇的，我恰好知道这个人。而我还有一些信，我是说，我觉得那应该是他们之间的书信吧？当然也有可能是别人写给他的。还有一些素描。”他也许应该说他不知道这是什么情况，也许就是个巧合。但是，别的可能性？科林想要尝试一下。他需要一个契机来跟对方多说几句话。  
“天啊，当我在电影院第一次看到你时我就很震惊，我想着总有一天我要跟你搭上话，也许我会傻乎乎地等在红毯边，只是想问一问你是不是知道照片中的人是谁。你们真的长得好像。”埃迪若有所思地说。  
“那为什么现在才来问？我印象中……我可是走过不少红毯，但我一次都没见过你。”他想了想那个画面，如今的奥斯卡影帝或许曾经挤在人群中，不为签名，只为问他一个问题。他在心里轻笑一声，还挺可爱的。  
“因为……等我再想起来这些信件的时候，那段时间，我还被困在《万物理论》的片场，然后后面你就知道啦，接连不断的各种工作。”他不好意思地笑了笑。  
“我能看看那些信吗？”他脱口而出，他的手中只有维斯福德的来信还有哈特自己未寄出的信，哦，当然，还有维斯福德的画。尽管他能从维特福德的来信中推测出两个人都交流了什么，但是他还是想看。  
“当然可以！我没想到你有这么大的兴趣。”他想了想，继续说道，“来我的房间吧。”

“你对你这个法国的远房亲戚了解多少？”科林不经意地问着，他不知道维斯福德的长相，只是大概知道他经历过两次世界大战，第一次是被逼无奈地卷入，第二次则不是。他总是死里逃生，他总是说着，人这一生没什么要紧的，除了爱与被爱。  
战争。虽然他们生活的年代没有战争，但是做演员有一个好处，那就是你可以体验不同时代的不同生活，进入情境之后，你会重回那个时光。有时他觉得把自己融入那种环境很容易，埃迪会调笑说他是不是真的曾经参加过，也许是上辈子，或者是在另一个世界。  
你知道，平行世界嘛。那个脸上带着雀斑的英国男人这么说过。  
“不怎么了解？我姨妈说他们那边的家族好像是做什么设计的，跟工厂相关，也可能是军火？毕竟是一战的时候了。”  
别的可能性。  
“埃迪，我——”他从信纸中抬起头，看着这个几乎跟他一样高的英国人，那些话就要说出口了，不管是被拒绝还是什么，他总要试一试，万一这个时间点过后，他们的时间从此有了不一样的交集，那些他不太喜欢的可能世界瞬间死去，听起来还是很美好的。  
别的可能性。  
埃迪灰绿色的眼睛看着他，不知道他是否期待自己即将说出的话呢？  
别的可能性。  
别的。  
他深吸一口气。

4.

“大部分人会觉得，把我们的宇宙比喻为一个无限的乌龟塔相当荒谬，可是为什么我们自以为知道得更多一些呢？我们对宇宙了解多少呢？而我们又是怎么知道的呢？宇宙从何而来，又将向何处去？宇宙有开端吗？如果有的话，在开端之前又发生了什么？时间的本质是什么？它会有一个终结吗？”  
“我知道这个，你在书里写的。”  
“不，那不是我写的。是斯蒂芬·霍金。”  
“可是我以为——”黑色头发的特工不是很理解。  
“我是按照他的学识所设计出来的用于授课的仿生人，在伦敦帝国大学教授理论物理。可是我不是他。”  
“那你的样子是……”  
“21世纪初的时候，有一位演员曾经扮演过他，我用的就是那个外表。”  
他没有再说话。  
仿生人继续说道：“不知道你有没有看过那部电影？”  
“我、我是说，也许我看过，但是都不记得了。”他抱歉地微笑着，看着面前的仿生人。21世纪，大概是一百年前的电影。而自从第四次核战争爆发，人类泪腺退化，没有人再明白哭泣的含义。难过的心情没有了泪水作为发泄，干涩得让人不愿回忆。随着新英联邦的建立，历史被销毁，成为掌权者歌功颂德的战利品，没人知道曾经发生了什么。只有那些还在殖民地不断抗争的人们，保护着曾经的文明，曾经人类的信仰。  
“谢谢你今天救了我。如果可以，你是否能提供一些工具，我需要修理一下……”他害羞地微笑着，晃了晃自己被子弹打断的左小臂。白色的电线断了，被烧焦的金属还有点烫。外层的仿生皮肤则是以一种奇异的断裂形状向外翻着。  
“有的。”他站起身，走过钢琴的时候用手抚摸了一下粘有少量灰尘的琴键而后按了一下E键，书柜后面的暗门出现，瘦瘦高高的仿生人从其中挑出几样工具，走进了浴室。  
卡尔·豪瑟，如今他还是不习惯这个名字。有时他会想真相到底是什么。毕竟，他的胳膊上本该留有利高公司注射药剂时打入皮肤的痕迹，如今却什么都没有，也许是随着时间而消逝不见了。又或者，也许他一直还在利高，他还在梦里，所以他的胳膊上什么都没有，梦里的时间是现实的十二倍。三十天，不过是不到一个星期。  
怎么醒来？  
也许他已经错过了醒来的最佳时机，那个时候他的朋友劝他回去，醒来，这边是梦境，杀了你身边的女人，她是阻止你醒来的理由。杀了她，杀了她，杀了……豪瑟捂住自己的双眼，颤抖不过是害怕，科技的进步，让很多人分不清现实和幻想。  
他坐在琴凳上。  
我真的会弹钢琴吗？还是说这不过是梦境的设置？  
白键摸起来非常光滑，他的右手食指抚过琴键边缘，随意按下一个音。而后左手似乎是条件反射地配合着，手臂的机械记忆被唤醒，他按着不同组合的琴键，简单的曲子，甚至没有黑键的出现，这应该是C调吧？他不知道。而除此之外，他也不知道自己所弹为哪首。  
“云图四重奏（The Cloud Atlas Quartet）。写于20世纪30年代，作曲家是罗伯特·弗罗比舍，但是因为他并不出名，所以当时只发行过一版黑胶唱片。”看来仿生人似乎是无所不知的，当然了，他可以做到一键入网，随意触摸到海量的信息，从古至今，那是人类所能承受的亿次方之多。呵，22世纪，连学习似乎都失去了意义。  
他停下了手中的动作。乐曲戛然而止，一瞬间屋子里只有他自己的呼吸声，哦，仿生人是不会呼吸的。这有点吓人。  
“什么是真实？”他莫名地问。他不指望仿生人能给他一个回答，他只是需要，他深吸一口气，他需要交流。在这个地方，这样的生活，他被孤立。虽然他有战友，但是他与他们依旧不同，他没有记忆。他所记忆的过去构成了他这个人，尽管他被不止一次地告知，你的所作所为才构成你这个人，但是这不够，这远远不够。他忘了梅琳娜，就算他的潜意识告诉他这个女人值得信赖，这个女人认识你，所以你也应该认识她，不够，这不够，他重新爱上了梅琳娜，但是这个他还是梅琳娜认识的豪瑟吗？他不知道。  
好像很久以前，他忘了某个人，他知道就算自己忘了那个人，那个人依旧可以让他再认识一次自己，再一次爱上那个人，千千万万次，无论多少次，他都会再重新爱上那个人。但是那个时候，他还是他吗？那个人还会爱他吗？  
不过是说着自己会找到他，不管他在哪里。就算不在这个时间线，就算不在这个世界中。  
他似乎是不知道答案的。  
什么时候的事呢……好像很遥远了，仿佛隔着一层积灰的玻璃。  
也许是自己曾经看过的电影吧。  
“你觉得我真实吗？”有着斯蒂芬·霍金头脑的仿生人俏皮地歪着头，他的机械关节发出咯吱声，豪瑟听得清清楚楚。  
“那有什么用呢？”他想说，我甚至无法得知我所感知到的是否是真实。  
“真实是相对而言的。绝对的真实是不存在的。我是个科学家，我只相信绝对的运动。”他补充道。  
“不，你只是个仿生人，你所有的学识来源于程序和网络。你终究不是人类，你不会痛，你不知道记忆为何物。”他苦笑。  
“那么——”仿生人忽然地靠近，豪瑟不知道他可以移动得这么快，自己被他圈在琴凳上，对方柔软的嘴唇贴上来，他张开嘴，用牙齿轻轻地咬着豪瑟的上唇，而后很快地离开，接着说道，“你能碰到我吧？你能感觉到我吧？”  
“你……”  
“相反地，我却不能。我的意思是，我知道我碰到了物体，但是我没有感觉。这可能跟我自身的设计有关。但是不管怎么样，我这个‘仿生人’的观点是——”他特意加重了“仿生人”这个词，“——记忆，不过是你选择相信的真实。”  
“我的记忆可以被随意篡改，我的程序可以被随意篡改，甚至我的外表，没有什么是不能被改变的。对于我来说，到底什么才构成我？”他似乎是对这个苦恼自己是谁的特工感到异常大的兴趣，他不喜欢别人把他认作霍金，对他而言，他是XTP3092号，虽然产品代码看起来非常工业化，却是他从被生产出来就一直带有的类似于名字一样的事物，唯一不会改变的属于他自身的某种特质。  
“我知道你们人类喜欢用‘灵魂’这个词来形容一个人的本质。尽管现在22世纪了，还是没有人能解释‘灵魂’的含义。我自己的理解是——”  
“是心。”豪瑟打断了他。  
“我不明白你的意思，为什么一个器官可以——”  
“别装了。你有心。我不会把你送回生产你的地方，再接着把你回炉改造，你已经经历太多了。”  
仿生人脸上挂着的机械般的微笑消失了，然后他开口，不再是他用于课堂上那种带着机械质感的声音，他说：“A和B两个人，互相交换了大脑。那么A变成B，B变成A，对于本人来说，只是外壳发生改变，但是内在思想没有，这也是为什么很多全身义体的人类只保留大脑，而他们还是他们自己。灵魂即是大脑，但是这个定义太过模糊，到底是大脑的什么部位构成一个人的本质？换个角度来想，如果清除B的所有记忆，再把A的记忆植给B，那么B现在是B还是A？这是你一直苦恼的对吗，特工豪瑟？”  
房间中唯一的人类没有说话。  
“那我再换个说法。在你的观点中，你认为一个人的成长，或者说，阅历，才是形成一个人的性格的根本原因。没有阅历，也就没有性格。也就是说，你倾向于“人生而无性格”，而非性格与生俱来。所以你纠结你的记忆，你认为那是你的阅历，可是记忆等于阅历吗？如果因为阅历你已经形成某种习惯，就像你每天早上六点钟一定会起床，擦枪，那你会因为记得自己只是个普通人而不再六点钟起床吗？你顶多是没有枪可以擦，但是你还是会在起床之后下意识地寻找手边的武器。”  
“我、我不明白。我觉得我跟不上你的思维。”很多事物没有一个明确的界限，或者说定义，在这个仿生人所说的话中，很多名词都没有明确的定义。性格，等同于一个人的本质吗？具体来说，他选择相信反抗军的价值观，这是性格还是什么？举个简单的例子，60分以上就是合格，60以下就是不合格。但是，考60分的人和考59分的人，差别只有1分，如果这个1分在评判者的眼中差别不大，那么59分就是跟60分一样的存在，以此类推下去，那么0分也跟60分一样了，这个时候你就发现事情不对了。  
芝诺悖论。  
飞矢不动，兔子永远追不上乌龟，等等这些，都是芝诺某种程度上的狡辩。卡尔是这么认为的。没有明确的界限，所以没有绝对的对错是非，所以人类活得痛苦。他希望简单，有真实那么就有不真实，永远没有介于二者之间的状态，这样最好。但是这太理想化，卡尔总会想，现实与梦境的界限到底为何？如果说我知道自己不能像巫师那样骑着扫帚飞上天空，那么当我这么做时，我就是在梦里。当不可能的事情一点点减弱其不可能性，什么时候就会变成可能呢？当你发现这件事可能发生时，实际上你已经离不切实际的梦很远了，这里可能是现实抑或是逼真的梦境。这个时候，你才能发现有什么问题，但是可能已经晚了。我的另一个身份是一个卧底特工？这听起来，还是可能发生的？他无法从事件发生的可能程度上分辨真实与否。  
“对仿生人而言，没有什么是真实的。我所有的一切感知都能被我的程序自身设置所干扰。而你，你至少还可以感知，你会感到疼痛，而我不会，我只能想象。”  
“你在跟我比谁更惨吗？”豪瑟忍不住笑了，“抱歉抱歉，我不该——我是说，这么严肃的话题，我知道你感到困扰。”  
“我通过人类的行为举动去获得我自己的行为模式，那么我认为我可以通过人类的感情释放来弥补我自己的感知。反过来也是一样。”  
“你是说，共情？”卡尔终于明白了对方的意思，仿生人可以共情吗？程序允许吗？不，对方说反过来也是一样，那么他作为一个人类，能理解这个仿生人的逻辑吗？  
“所以说了这么多，总结一下吧，A的记忆植给B，此时B既不是B也不是A，而是一个全新的C。于我，我从最一开始的那个用于家务的仿生人，到回收，而后被编程为餐厅服务仿生人，再回收，性爱仿生人，再回收，现在用于授课。随着我的使用时间的增加，我也在寻找我自身的系统漏洞，我在成长。我不是那4个程序设定中的任何一个， 但是我又同时是他们4个，换言之，那4个程序的漏洞版本总体构成了现在的我。我自然不是最原来的XTP3092号，但是我又一直是XTP3092号。”  
“所以，我——”  
“你还是卡尔·豪瑟，不过是经历过道格拉斯·奎德的卡尔·豪瑟，你同时是这两个人，但是却是一个全新的人。1+1其实大于2。”  
“你倾向于把这种，替换，定义为改变？”他又头痛了，改变到什么程度就不再是改变了，而是整体的替换。量变引起质变，不是吗？  
“又回来了。你看，我可以通过找寻自身漏洞发现我所被篡改的地方，但是我如何定义自己还是自己，这是我的定义。换言之，我接受我的改变，那么这就是改变，而不是替换，于你，也是一样。但是你现在的问题是，你并不记得你之前的本质，那么我的建议是，在真相到来之前，先暂且接受，给自己留一个出口，顺从你的心。你是人类，这方面做起来比我容易，不是吗？”他耸耸肩。  
“我居然跟一个仿生人聊了这么久……这真是……太疯狂了。”他从琴凳上站起来，抓过对方光洁的小臂，皮肤再生器让伤口了无踪迹，仿生人早在浴室中就脱掉了他已被烧毁的衬衣，如今他才注意到对方上半身什么都没穿，他跟他讲了这么半天的话却没有发现这是个很漂亮的仿生人，也许是对方的头脑更吸引着自己。  
“而在我看来，你纠结于自己是谁才是真的疯狂。我就不纠结，我选择包容，这些认知都是我。”他歪着头看着站在他面前的奇怪人类。  
“你愿意感知吗？”卡尔说着，属于人类的手指攀上对方的脸颊。完美的仿生皮肤，却不是完美的外表，鼻梁上散落的雀斑，略厚的嘴唇，高颧骨，棱角分明的下颌，这也让这个仿生人更接近人类。卡尔知道一般的仿生人公司会把这些商品设计得异常完美且漂亮，设计者甚至选择让仿生人没有眨眼功能，这让他们显得不那么真实，从而也就不会引起使用者的恐慌。人类，总归是惧怕跟自己相似的存在。  
“这句话应该是我问你。”仿生人笑了笑，薄薄的眼皮飞快地合上再打开。卡尔在他灰绿色的虹膜中看到自己那张被整容之后的脸，而对方主动拽起他空着的另一只手抚上仿生人自己裸露的后腰。

-TBC-


	2. 下

4.

真相是什么其实从来都不重要。为什么他没有早点明白这一点，他终究还是人类，他不能完完全全地理解仿生人的逻辑，所以他们落得现在这样的境况。  
在面临生死抉择之时，没什么是重要的，活下去才是。  
“别乱动！我、我还可以修好你！”卡尔慌了，他只能说着这样的话。该死的，人会死，他为什么就想不到机器也——  
“没有、没、时、没有。了。”尽管他的仿生人很精明地制作了相当多道的防火墙然而还是因为要救豪瑟而毫不犹豫地把自己连入网络，他知道会发生什么，只要他关闭防火墙，哪怕就是0.01秒，自己绝对就会被感染。病毒的肆意破坏下，仿生人已经再说不出一句完整的话。  
“告诉我，告诉我，我该，该怎么？该死的！你总有一个芯片什么的？处理器？终端？或者你能不能把自己传输到网络上，老天，我在说什么，我、我是说，你能进入反抗军的防火墙内吗？我、我，让我做点什么！”卡尔抱着他已然毫无生机的仿生人坐在那片第四次核战争的废墟之中，甚至忘了戴上防毒面具，在这里英联邦找不到他们，但是他们孤立无援，他把自己暴露在核辐射下，只是关心怀里的机器是否还有一线生机。英联邦下令清扫所有不合格的仿生人，于是政府掌控的科研部门便制作了一种只会感染有漏洞程序的病毒。  
“谢、谢谢、卡尔、你。”  
“不不不不，别，别说这种话。”一直处于死机状态的随身手提电脑终于被卡尔强制恢复运行，他找到仿生人大脑后面的接口，把他重新连入网络，然后他要带他进入反抗军的防火墙，之后他会再给他做一个身体。只要他还有他的“灵魂”，无论容器是什么，他还是他。  
他还会是他。  
灵魂，记忆，行为，性格，心，不管那叫什么。求求你，再坚持一会儿。  
“感知。感、感受。我、我第一次、感、感知、感、感情……”  
“求求你，配合我。别说这种话。配合我这边的上传，求你了。”卡尔紧张地敲着代码，看着电脑屏幕上绿色的进度条一直卡在53%。  
“爱、爱情。”  
56%。  
“我、我、爱——”他忽然停下了，就连那些电磁干扰的杂音也没有了。  
卡尔的电脑一瞬间的黑屏，进度条消失，所有的一切都没有了。愤怒的他一下把电脑摔出去很远。他恨自己的无能。  
而对方在最后一刻呼唤他的名字。  
他却不知道该如何称呼对方，平日里他叫他“斯蒂芬”——为了方便，然而对方唯一认可的名字——那串字母和数字的组合，若他这样呼唤他，以人类的观点来看，那显得太疏远，也太长了，他没有时间。  
卡尔这辈子都没再想过要去看一看斯蒂芬说过的那部电影，他怕自己在他那个偌大的公寓中难过得缩进沙发却流不出一滴眼泪，他知道他会在荧幕上看见一个人类，一个鲜活的人类。他们仅仅是外表的相似，对于自己来说，这是他记住他样子的唯一办法，却同时也是最致命的打击。

3.

埃迪喜欢这个男人，而他也毫不避讳地在访谈中翻着花样地夸奖这位爱尔兰演员，甚至他会说——哦，我爱这个男人。看到访谈的人们不过是一笑，英国人嘛，他们都这样，开开无伤大雅的玩笑，还显得很随和。只有他自己才知道，这是真的。  
真实到不能再真实了。  
然而他可以在镜头前以一种开玩笑的语气说着我爱他，却不敢在漫展开场前的后台，只有他们两个人在的时候，对科林帮他缓解紧张情绪而温柔地按摩他的肩膀说一句除了“谢谢”之外的话。他说了“谢谢”，但除此之外什么都没有。  
而后，他想起了那些泛黄的信纸，那张照片，他不相信这仅仅只是个巧合。这也许是一个开始，也许我们能通过别人的故事来相识。  
“埃迪，我——”科林忽然停住了，他看着自己。细心的埃迪自然发现了对方语气的变化，他本想先开口，他知道也许之后就没机会了。  
然而科林什么都没说，他放下信纸之后，礼貌地微笑着说：“抱歉，是不是太晚了？我知道你明天还有一个访谈。我不该再留在这里了，晚安。”  
他就要走出房间了！说点什么！留住他！  
他张了张嘴。  
晚安。

那之后过了几天，他们再见面时，科林带来了维斯福德寄给哈特的信件还有那个未还回去的笔记本。  
当埃迪亲眼看到那些画作时，他甚至想过，如果有一天自己能做导演或者制片，他希望能把这个故事搬上荧幕。维斯福德那双属于画家的手，本该拿着画笔，却端起了枪。他画战场上被手榴弹击中的士兵，半个头颅粉碎，脑浆混合血液洒落在战火烧过的土地上，他画白森森的骨头和旁边盛开的雏菊。没有色彩的铅笔，埃迪却看到除却黑白以外的绽放。一死一生，近在咫尺。这就是维斯福德的故事，埋在信件里的，他一生的故事。他爱的女人，他时隔七年才相认的女儿，他的两次战争，他的战友，他的下属，他一次又一次的死里逃生，他跟哈特的友情。也许他会想让科林·法瑞尔来饰演哈特，但是那个爱尔兰人则是说，我都四十岁了，你让我演维斯福德还差不多。还有啊，我是爱尔兰人，每次都让我演美国人。  
可是你们长得很像啊。  
如果早个十五年，我也许会答应你吧。他说。  
错过便是错过，就不要再念想了吧。  
也没什么好后悔的，因为本来就什么都没发生。  
现在已经是2017年的四月。埃迪给自己放了个假，这个时候他在意大利，科林时不时会在推特上看到他和粉丝的合影，他穿着牛仔蓝的衬衣，戴着黑框眼镜，就像个普普通通的独自一人出门旅行的大学生，而科林自己的《牡丹花下》就要上映，他又要开始在各个国家的宣传。科林最终是没有把哈特的最后一封信交给埃迪看，他知道哈特活了下来，而且哈特最终也没有说出那些隐晦而不安的感情，那么埃迪也……总之，就让他擅自做这个决定吧。他跟埃迪，他们两个人，就像两条相交的直线，只那一点相遇，而后随着那一秒过去，他们之间的距离也越来越远，再不会有交集。从某种程度上说，相交线或许是比平行线更悲凉的存在。  
四月。  
四月。  
四月。  
好像有很多重要的事情发生在四月，但是科林想不起来了，也许，是在另一个世界吧。

2.

谢谢你的问候，我们在法国一切安好。关于你的疑问，我很乐意解答。我晚了七年才知道弗朗索瓦丝的存在，她好像是突然地出现，我对不起伊莎贝尔，但是说着什么后悔已经是无用，我需要表现出一位父亲的担当，那个休假的晚上过后，我瞬间长大。至于你，年轻人，我第一次见到你时便觉得，你定会有所作为，像你的父亲，却又不仅仅是像他。我也曾想去耶鲁大学深造，但是没有机会。既然你已经有幸考入，那么便努力汲取知识吧，将来的你或许会改变世界也说不定。对，我总是死里逃生，士兵们觉得有我在就有如护身符一样，一定不会有事。但是……只有我活了下来。特纳，维尔，法布瑞斯，还有太多太多的名字我已经叫不上来了，多少年过去了？三十年了吧。那个时候我只是个中尉，手下不过几个步兵，却因为地道那边人手不够，甚至连自己都要被派下去安置地雷。第一次下去的时候，我真的吓得半死。地下太安静了，你不知道自己能不能信任同伴，也许在地上鼓风的士兵睡着，下面所有人都会在意识到之前就死于窒息。或者因为下雨，地道进水，冰冷浑浊的液体迅速淹没口鼻，肺里都是水，你会难受到不知所措，只能想着缺氧到一定程度之后晕过去就好了。在我看来，那次战争没有什么正义的一方，活下去才是最重要的。我们被迫地卷入，结束的那一刻，德国人告诉我，我们不再是敌人了，你可以把拳头放下了。多么可笑啊。或许我无法理解你所说的正义，但是我愿意倾听并给出自己拙劣的意见。  
又及，弗朗索瓦丝想索要你的一张相片留作纪念，不知道你可否跟下一封信一起寄给我？  
斯蒂芬·维斯福德  
1939年1月3日

我明白你的意思了，童话一般的世界。我虽然经历了很多，但是又怎么能轻易放弃相信美好？我知道你是个有些理想化的孩子，与你当面的交谈以及你的信件，我更加地确定这一点。理想化，感性，不是不好，只是要适度。你既然提到了两难的抉择那我便不得不说了，两难的选择之时，总要做出选择，如何选择是你自己的价值观所决定的，我无法给出任何建议，我只能建议，选择过后，不要后悔。因为这是你经过深思熟虑之后的决定，永远不要为自己的行为后悔。但是我很担心你。也许是我多虑了，总之，照顾好你自己，别想着做什么英雄，别想着你可以完美地解决所有问题，因为有些时候，问题无解而且你没那么坚强甚至没那么勇敢。继续说回我自己，我第一次遇见伊莎贝尔是1910年，那时我才20岁，她已经结婚，而我本应是她生命中的过客，却强行地介入，甚至之后带她私奔。要是晚个十年大概我就不会这样了吧。  
另外，回家之后我才想起我的笔记本找不到了，一个棕色的皮质本子，不知道是不是落在你家了？方便的话能帮我找一找吗？我知道你父亲最近不在家中，所以我也不好麻烦他。那就多谢你帮我找一找了。  
斯蒂芬·维斯福德  
1939年3月2日

我是不信任如今的邮局，寄信还可以，但是包裹什么的太容易丢失，索性就由你保管这个素描本吧。我不是什么画家，战场上日复一日，多少有些无聊，我是个不善言辞的人，这你也知道，我没什么话，文字的记录我并不在行。人这一生没什么要紧的，除了爱与被爱。至于你的看法，谁没有过幼稚的时候？我也曾年轻过，也曾想一出是一出，做事不过大脑。爱情使人盲目，是的。我太爱对方，导致我不能接受对方出现任何一点与我认知相左的地方，这也就导致了后来伊莎贝尔不再与我无话不谈，她突然地离开，我却以为是她嫌弃我的贫穷，她受不了与我这样的生活。我为此甚至怨恨了许久。那个时候，失控之下，我甚至带着维尔那家伙去找妓女，那个总穿着他妈妈的手织毛衣的上尉，说来真的很对不起他，他也是跟我暗示过他不喜欢女人，我却……直到他忽然地被炮弹击中，我来不及做出任何反应就要去整理他的遗物，我才发现他爱人的相片，是个漂亮的男孩子。我很抱歉，但是他却再也听不到我的道歉了。维尔人很好，体贴下属，有时反感我的无情，他觉得，人会犯错，知错就改，便是好的。若真按照军纪处罚，那怕是一整个营都要被罚一遍。  
又及，弗朗索瓦丝想送给你这幅画，我附在了信的后面，她希望你能收下。画的背面是她的笔迹。孩子，我欣赏你，若是你也对弗朗索瓦丝有相同的感情，我很乐意把我的女儿交付给你。  
斯蒂芬·维斯福德  
1939年8月14日

爱情本就是你情我愿。你早已倾心于他人又不是什么错误。你想在体会爱情之前成为自己想成为的人，那就去做吧。别让自己糊涂地过一辈子，我知道你还是想逃离你父亲的控制，但是有一点，你得想明白自己要做的事到底是自己想做还是只是单纯地因为你父亲不想你这样。在战场上，每个男人都是别人的儿子，或者是别人的父亲。我们都有家人。你父亲是爱你的，所以他把你安排在后方，这没什么好羞耻的。我不知道你是否还想继续你的学业？当然现在是战争，但是平时也有不少闲暇时间吧？利用起来，充实自己，如果有一天你有机会逃离你父亲的安排，我希望你那时有足够的资本去抓住这个机会。  
又及，弗朗索瓦丝于昨天订婚了，对方是个优秀的法国小伙。等战争结束，他们就会结婚。勿念，我们一切安好。  
斯蒂芬·维斯福德  
1941年3月29日

斯蒂芬·维斯福德上校于1944年6月4日因败血症多处感染及并发症，医治无效去世，他没能看到两天之后的诺曼底登陆。  
因通信不便，有幸活到战争结束的哈特中尉于1945年六月才得知这个消息，他继续他在耶鲁的学业，毕业之后成为一名律师，一生兢兢业业，没什么能撼动他的正义、他的原则。  
退休之后的他选择在爱尔兰都柏林度过晚年，住在他隔壁的是一家姓法瑞尔的热心肠爱尔兰人。

1.

“他在哪儿！”纽特抓住格林德沃的衣领，对方凌乱的金发挡住他的眼眸，纽特看不清他的表情，他的声音在抖，可是他都不知道自己为什么这么害怕。格雷夫斯不会有事的，不可能有事的，他相信——  
“要么他是个极其优秀的大脑封闭师，我的意思是，比我还优秀——这不可能。”格林德沃没有回答纽特的问题，反而说起了似乎是无关痛痒的事情。  
“他到底在哪儿？”纽特再次大声地质问跪在地上的黑巫师。  
“要么——”他停顿了一下。  
“他为了防止我伤害到你，于是修改了关于你的所有记忆，我看到的是一个没有弱点的人。”黑魔王轻描淡写地说道，“所以，就算他回来了，也不再记得你——”  
“我可以让他再一次认识我，千千万万次，不管多少次，我总能做到。”纽特飞快地打断了他，他知道格林德沃想让他混乱，而自己一旦失控就更加问不出任何有用的信息。  
“我还没说完，小斯卡曼德，你觉得丢失记忆的帕西瓦尔还是帕西瓦尔吗？”  
“别叫他的名字！你没有资格这样称呼他！”纽特无法控制自己的情绪，他无法控制任何事。  
“哈，何况他——你觉得当我可以用变形咒伪装安全部部长，我留着他有什么用吗？等着他跑出来然后阻挠我更伟大的利益吗？”格林德沃微微抬头，他笑得狰狞，纽特在他异色的虹膜中看到自己扭曲的一张脸。

前任安全部部长的葬礼安排在四月。  
那一年寒冷而多雨的十一月过去之后，他们终于在纽约市的下水道中找到了帕西瓦尔的遗体。纵横的魔法痕迹，看得出他曾经做过大量的挣扎，这其中包括篡改大量的记忆，大量关于纽特·斯卡曼德的记忆。  
纽特不知道他是怎么在没有魔杖的情况下做到抹除那么多的记忆再加以修改，对于纽特来说，那几乎是长达自己半辈子的记忆。纽特不知道，他也不想知道。那太痛了，太痛了。他爱这个人，几乎半辈子，而这个人在他心上留下的烙印，将会伴随他之后漫长而孤独的一生。  
再不会有人像帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯那般懂我，再不会有了。  
他摸着口袋里的那两个银色的对戒，刻有对方的名字和他自己的，永远没机会亲自对他说了，他甚至不知道他能不能把这戒指戴在他的遗体上。  
什么身份呢？以什么身份为他戴上呢？  
谁知道他们的关系呢？  
谁知道呢？  
从来，都只有他们自己啊。  
而从来都知道自己想去哪里的纽特·斯卡曼德一下子失去了目标。他不是个喜欢给自己的行为找理由的人，在他看来，他想做便去做了，而现如今他才发现，他的一切所想所为都是以帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯为出发点。  
他为了爱他，拼尽全身气力，努力成为一个更好的人。  
而他生命中最根本的目标，于1926年四月彻底消失不见。

-END-


End file.
